The Taste Of Yours Lips Said We Shouldn't Have Met Like This (3)
by All-PointsBulletin
Summary: A Jack Barakat Love Story chapter 3


The weekend was spent preparing for the upcoming tour. Sunny packed everything she had unpacked in her hotel room.

This was the morning. They were leaving at 5am from Hopeless Records. Sunny got out of bed and had a quick shower. She put her suitcase and handbag near the door.

She sat on the couch watching the time tick over. 4:15am.

"Okay enough waiting!" she said loudly to herself.

She grabbed her bags and went to check out of her hotel. She reached the lobby and checked out.

"At least it's not raining" she thought, putting her suitcase into the back of her cab.

30 minutes later she was at Hopeless Records again. Everyone was out the front, coffee in hand; all rugged up in beanies and jeans.

Sunny climbed out of her cab and grabbed her suitcase. She had already read the itinerary. The bands were travelling in their own buses; one for each of the three bands.

Then herself, Chloe and Jamie were following in a company car. Everyone else was separated into groups and given company cars too.

"10 minutes until we leave people! Get your shit together" someone yelled causing a mixture of swears and laughter.

Sunny grabbed the packet of cigarettes out of her handbag and lit one up.

"You know that's really bad for you" someone said behind her.

She turned around to see John, despite the weather he was in just a pair of jeans, v-neck shirt and a beanie.

Sunny offered him one; he accepted.

"I thought they were bad for you," she said breathing out.

"Yeah, fuck it," she smirked and lit it up.

They stood quietly for a minute. John turned to her "You know what you said the other day, about being here for me, you were just saying that to fuck with Jack right...?" he asked curiously.

"Hmm," she exhaled

"Alright everyone get your asses over here for a photo" someone yelled.

Sunny took a drag, dropped her cigarette and stomped it out with her boots.

"I guess you'll never know" she smirked and walked in the direction of the bus.

"Hot fucking damn" he heard John say.

"Alright everyone stand in a group, come on we haven't got time to fuck around" Someone had a camera and was barking orders.

Sunny walked over to where Jamie and Chloe were standing. She squeezed in beside them. Jack walked up next to her.

"Hi" he smiled down at her

"Hi"

"Everyone say cheese" there was a chorus of "Cheese and Penis" before the flash went off.

"Alright, done! Get on your buses"

Jack grabbed Sunny's arm before she could walk away. He leant down and whispered in her ear;

"I was serious, Game on. I know your just playing hard to get." He kissed her cheek and walked away.

"He's good," Sunny thought.

She walked over to the car and slipped into the front seat next to Chloe.

"What was that about?" asked Chloe.

"Just a child wanting what he can't have" she laughed.

She fell asleep for a few hours and was woken by her phone buzzing.

She opened the message "Hi, it's John, I'm still waiting on that answer."

She messaged back "I was just messing with Jack; he was hitting on me the other night before he knew I was the tour manager. Sorry if I fucked with you." Might as well be honest, she thought.

"HA! Good one, it's fine. I like fucking with Jack actually. Guy is always trying to get what he can't have. Just be cautious"

"I'm used to it. I'll be fine. But thank you John"

Sunny slipped in her headphone and leaned back into her seat.

"Sunny... Sunny... Sunny! Wake up!" she was being shaken.

"What?" she asked stunned.

"We are at the first stop" Jamie was smiling down at her while Chloe laughed in the background.

"All your stuff is already in the room, we wanted to let you sleep but, it looked creepy" Jamie said.

"Oh, yep" she got up and followed the girls to her room.

"Everyone wants to go out for a drink so have a shower and we will be back in about 20 to get you, okay?" Chloe said

"Uh, sure. I could use a drink"

Sunny opened her door and was greeted by Jack sitting on her bed.

"Um, why are you on my bed?" Sunny asked, closing the door behind her.

"Because, it's softer than mine; do you mind if we share?" he asked smirking again

"Hmm, I don't share,"

"That's not nice, you should learn to share. I can teach you if you are interested"

"No thanks. I'm taking a shower; please don't be here when I get out"

Sunny walked past Jack towards the bathroom.

"Can I join you?" he yelled after her

She just closed the door.

After her shower she walked back into the room. Thankfully Jack had left.

She put her suitcase on the bed and opened it.

It was quite a warm night so she decided on a little black dress and some black ankle boots. She slipped on her clothes and went to the bathroom.

She ran her fingers through her hair a little then applied some lip gloss.

There was a knock on the door and Jamie and Chloe let themselves in.

"I heard you got a visit from the resident playboy" chuckled Jamie.

"Who, Jack? Playboy are you serious? Sunny laughed

"Well, wanna be playboy; I don't think he's actually been with anyone since..."

"Chloe! Shut up" Jamie interjected.

"Okay spill," Sunny said sternly.

"It's nothing," Jamie started

Sunny crossed her arms and stared at them.

"Okay Okay, scary woman. Last time the boys went on tour Jack was dating this girl named Monica and he was all in love and stuff. And then she decided it would be fun to sleep with everyone she could. Everyone knew except him then one day he walked in and say her trying to get with Alex and he pushed her away and Jack was all quick to her defence, then she was accusing Alex of trying to get her and stuff. Anyway long story short, Jack found out and it was this huge thing and he left mid way through the tour. When he came back he was all player boy and hits on anything with boobs."

"Wow, I would not have picked that. I guess I should stop fucking with him then..." Sunny said.

"No, that's the thing. He usually gives up after the first time but he's not doing that with you. I think you're a good distraction honestly," Chloe said

"Yeah I agree, plus it's fun for both of you. I mean your story has to be as bad as his right...?"

That shocked Sunny; she thought she had been hiding it well.

"How did you...?" she asked, still stunned.

"It's not obvious I promise, I'm just a good judge of character, sorry if I offended you" Chloe said.

"It's fine. No offence taken. I just haven't thought about it in a while, um, can we go?" she said, trying to sound cheery.

"Yep, ready when you are" the said almost in unison.

"Thank Christ" thought Sunny, that's one scab she's not really ready to pick.

The girls headed out to the bar to meet up with everyone else.


End file.
